Lost It All
by Death333
Summary: Daire was disowned as a child and made by without a family. Now at age 21 she spends a month with Black Veil Brides. Is based on the song, Lost It All.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"A savoir will be there, when you are feeling alone. A savoir for all that you do, so you live freely without them. When I hear your cry's praying for life I will be there. When I hear your cry's praying for life I will be there. I will be there." Andy finished the song.  
I brushed my hair out of my face for a quick second and started for the meet and greet center. I pulled the check out of my pocket and clutched it in my hand. The guy waved me in to the building after I showed him the ticket. The five of them where laughing at something Ashley had said. I didn't say anything, only walked straight up to them. I guess most people would be fan-girling at meeting their favorite band but I didn't do that much.  
"Pull it together. We got a visitor," Andy said.  
"Do you have something for us to sign?" Ashley asked gesturing to the check.  
"No," I said. I handed him the check, "I actually wanted to say thank-you."  
He looked at the check and then back up at me. "I know that I can't ever repay you for saving my life but I am going to give you a check like this every year for as long as I can," I said reading his confusion.  
"What's your story?" Andy asked.  
"When I was younger I was disowned," I said.  
They all sat there staring at me. A couple of guys walked in and I took a step back. "I probably should get going."

A YEAR LATER  
I quickly walked to the small building and showed the guy my ticket. He waved me in. I dug the check out of my pocket and unfolded it. This time Andy and Jinxx weren't there. I walked straight up to Ashley who had his back to me and tapped his shoulder. He took one look at me and smiled. I handed him the check and said a simple "Good-bye," before I turned around and walked out.  
I walked past the guy at the door and started towards my car. I pushed my bangs out of my face and fished my keys out of my pocket.  
"Wait!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Ashley running towards me.  
"What?" I said. When he finally reached me, he grabbed my hand and put the check in my palm.  
"Come stay with us. Andy can't seem to shut his mouth when it comes to you and we all want to get to know you better. Just for a couple weeks. No, wait make that a couple months. Just a couple months. Please," he said.  
"You want me to stay with you?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Actually all of us want you to."  
"For a couple months?"  
"For a couple months."  
"All of you want me to stay with you, Black Veil Brides, for a couple months?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Umm… because I am one out of thousands."  
"Yes, but you are the only one who tries to give us money and got disowned."  
"Okay..."  
"Just come on back to the meet and greet center," he said. He walked away and I followed him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
We walked into the meet and greet center. The other four where talking to this group of girls who were flirting and giggling like crazy.  
"Guess what I brought back?" Ashley said loudly. All of them, including the girls, turned towards us. The girls gave us a confusing stare while the guys smiled. "Man, and I thought you bringing pizza back," Jake said.  
Andy walked over to us and asked me, "Really you agreed?"  
"Uh… yeah. Who in their right mind wouldn't agree to stay with you?" I said.  
He laughed. "How long?" Jake asked.  
"Well, according to what Ashley said, a couple months," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls gazes go from confusion to pure jealousy. "If that's okay with the rest of you?" I added quickly.  
"Are you kidding?! The next few months is going to be the best yet now they we get someone new to tell all of the stories to and make new stories." Jinxx added.  
The man from the front called times up and the girls walked out. "So, a couple months. You better get packing," Ashley said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I grabbed the last of my t-shirts from the closet and threw them into the duffle bag. I zipped the top shut and grabbed my only other bag which was a school back-pack that you find at Wal-Mart. I grabbed the card-key thing and shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall and passing the elevator, I went to the stairs. I grabbed my I-pod and started listening to Wretched and Divine while I headed down the stair case.  
Seven floors later I passed through the door leading to the main office. I quickly checked out of that hotel. I think the brochure said Martinez Hotel but I wasn't sure. The girl told me my total and I handed her the bills. After she was done I walked out the front door and to my car. I opened the back door and threw my bags into the seat. I slammed that door shut and opened the other door. I turned onto I-95 and made my way back to the meet and greet center.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"You made it!" Jake yelled as soon as I parked.  
"No dip, it only was a few miles," I said. I got out and grabbed my bags.  
"Only two?" Ashley asked, grabbing my duffle bag.  
"It's all I have," I said.  
"Andy is finishing up the meet and greet. CC is trying to pick up the bus somewhat and Jinxx is trying to help," he said.  
I shouldered my bag and asked, "What are we going to do then?"  
"We never planned this far," Jake said.  
"Okay then what do we do?" I asked.  
"Let's go help CC," Jake said.  
"I don't think that is a good idea. How about going to help Andy?" Ashley said.  
"Your call," I said and started towards the meet and greet center.  
I walked in through the back door with Ashley and dropped my bag in the corner. Jake had went to help CC and Jinxx. Andy was signing something for a couple guys up front. I sat down and pulled out my I-pod. Putting in one bud, I watched a Dan and Phil video. Ashley and Andy signed papers and talked to the guys that were in this room when we walked in.  
After the Dan and Phil video, I listened to Awake and Alive by Skillet and a couple other songs. Sometimes singing softly at the chorus and other parts that were easy to remember. I noticed the chill in the room and walked over to my bags to grab my only and favorite sweatshirt. I heard the guy at the front yell times up and Andy asked Ashley "Is she coming?"  
"Andy, did you notice the person in the corner going through a bag. Do you know who that is?" Ashley answered his voice filled with sarcasm.  
I stood up with my BVB sweater and through it on. I turned towards them and said, "What is up with you guys and thinking that I am not going to come. Once again I ask who in their right mind would turn down the chance to spend time with Black Veil Brides."  
I sat back down in the chair and grabbed my I-pod. I sat there and sun the headphones around the device. "How long are you staying?" Andy asked pulling up a chair to sit across from me.  
"Ashley said a couple months earlier. You were there."  
"You only have two bags though."  
"I travel light."  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your house and grab a few more bags?"  
"I don't have a house or any permanent location right now," I said looking up from my I-pod. I met his blue eyes and said "I mean, after I got disowned, my parents only allowed me to take any stuff I had bought with my own money. I had a few things since I only figured out the significance of money at age twelve. After that I moved around, never staying anywhere for more than a couple weeks."  
"Hey! Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving," Jinxx said, walking into the room. As soon as he saw me he said "Hey, you made it."  
Ashley dropped his face into his hands and I asked, "Okay, seriously, is this some kind of joke?"  
Ashley stood up and said, "Let's go to the nearest McDonalds. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah," I said. I stood up and grabbed my bag from its corner.  
Jinxx went back out the door followed by Ashley. I followed Ashley, completely aware that Andy had followed me. We walked up to a big black bus with the BVB sign in white. Jinxx got on and Ashley stepped aside. I climbed on and noticed it was more like a camper.  
There was a table on one side that seemed like a booth at a Chinese restaurant with a chair brought up to the front. There were a few bunks towards the back and a couple more to the left. Their instruments where stacked into the back corner. CC was standing towards the back trying to wrestle some blankets onto a bed.  
"Jinxx, did she show up?" he asked.  
"Okay, is this a joke?" I asked Ashley. When I got no answer I went over to the table and threw my bags into one side, sitting down and scotching over trying to smush them to the wall. When I failed to do so, CC came over and grabbed them. I scotched all the way over and Andy sat next to me.  
"We are going to McDonalds," Jinxx told CC.  
Ashley and Jake sat across from me. Jinxx spun the chair around so it was backwards and sat in it facing us and CC went to the front of the bus and started it. "So, what do you guys want to know?" I asked.  
"Everything," Jake said.  
"Well, let's see. I got disowned and still lived my life like I would have before. Anything else?" I said.  
"Why were you disowned?" Jinxx asked.  
I tensed up, "I don't know. How about you guys? Where is your permanent home?"  
"Right now? Nippon, California," Andy said.  
"Do all live together or not?" I asked.  
"At the moment, yes," Jake said.  
The bus stopped and CC said "We are here."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I wondered what the people at the tables where thinking when five guys wearing war paint and a girl walk in. There was no line at the counter when we went up to get our food. Andy and I went to find a table after we ordered while the other four waited for the food. While we waited I got out my I-pod and listened to some music.  
Jinxx, Ashley, CC, and Jake walked up; each of them was holding a plate. I grabbed my double cheese burger and pop. At first it was the awkward silence of doom, Ashley must have noticed it because he was the one who broke it.  
"CC how much time until we get to Nippon?" he asked.  
I was on autopilot mode and I answered without thinking, "Three hours if we were to leave right now. Then you just add whatever time you estimate that it will take for us to finish this food. Or if you give me the exact mileage I can figure out the exact time in minutes."  
They were all staring at me like I was crazy and I went back into manual. "Crap, please don't tell me I just answered some crazy question."  
"You did not. You didn't just tell us almost the exact time it would take to get to Nippon," Jake said.  
I dropped my face into my hands. "What college did you go to?" Andy asked. He was sitting across from me and when I looked up his blue eyes met mine.  
"One in Britain," I answered.  
"I was wondering why you had a little bit of a British accent," Jinxx said.  
"Yeah but that was last year. Actually, the day that I gave you the first check was the day I had got out of college," I said grabbing a fry, "Plus I can mimic a British accent really well now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We spent the rest of the time at the McDonalds talking and laughing. Once we got on the bus I sighed and collapsed into the same seat as last time. A window was next to the table and I spent most of my time zoning in and out while gazing out the window. Eventually everyone went to bed except CC, Andy and I.  
"You can use my bunk," he said after everyone went to bed.  
"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.  
"Either here or I will drive for a bit."  
"It's okay. I am not tired anyway," of course me being me I yawned.  
"Okaaay, if you say you aren't," he said.  
"Shut it," I said.  
"Why did you really get disowned?" he asked.  
I tensed up. "I told you, I don't know."  
"I know your lying," he said.  
I gave him a hard look before saying, "I call a change of subject."  
"Fine. How old are you?"  
"21."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Well, that went by fast. I think I am going to go get some sleep," he said. He got up and walked over to his bunk. I went back to looking out the window. He came back this time with a blanket.  
"I know some people can't sleep without a blanket and we don't have a heater and the air conditioners stuck on," he said.  
"Thanks," I said grabbing the blanket. He turned away and went back to the bunk. I turned sideways and went back to looking out the window. After a couple minutes I got cold and pulled the blanket over me breathing in deeply before I closed my eyes.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
When I woke up it was barely dawn and the sky was pink. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Ashley was driving the bus. I pulled the blanket off and got up. I stretched my arms up before plopping down again. I grabbed my I-pod and put some music on.  
About five minutes later Ashley parker the bus in front of a house. He turned off the engine and got up. He started walking towards the table, looking like he was going to wake me up. He got about half way before he noticed I was already up.  
"You're up early," he said.  
"I am always up this early. Do you know what time it is?"  
"We all went to bed around two. You were right it only took about three hours."  
"Great."  
"Do you want to help me wake the others?"  
"Sure, but can we have fun with it?"  
"What do you have planned?"  
"How loud can you yell?"  
A smile appeared on his face, "Very."  
"On the count to three?" I asked getting up and walking to the middle so I was in between all of the bunks.  
"One," he whispered.  
"Two," I whispered back.  
"Three," we whispered together.  
We both yelled as loud as we could. Jake fell out of his bunk while CC and Andy both sat up so quick and being on the top, hit their heads on the roof. Jinxx was the only one who didn't get hurt but we had scared the crap out of him.  
"We're here," I said since Ashley was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I took a step back and grabbed my bags.  
"What the hell was that?" Andy asked.  
"Good-morning to you too," I said. Ashley laughed even harder and Andy jumped out of his bunk. Soon everyone was out of bed and Ashley had gotten over his fit of laughter.  
"I have never seen any of them get up this fast," he said when we walked off the bus.  
"Yeah it works pretty well when you have roommates, too," I said, smiling.  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be your roommate if that was the case," Jinxx said walking right passed us. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Welcome to our house," he said.  
"More like 'welcome to the chamber of secrets'," I whispered under my breath.  
"Did you just say 'welcome to the chamber of secrets'?" Ashley asked.  
"Nope," I said and walked through the door.  
"Okay, I will give her the tour while you guys clean up a bit," Andy said.  
"Damn. I wanted to give her the tour," Ashley said.  
"Just go pick up," Andy said.  
They all walked away, Ashley looking a bit down.  
"This is the living room," he said referring to the room we were standing in.  
On one side there was a huge flat screen, while two big leather couches were pushed up against two walls. There was a banner that said Black Veil Brides above the biggest couch. Papers of music and CD's covered the floor. The walls were just a plain white and the carpet was short and the same color. There was a stack of movies about as high as my waist next to the TV. The TV sat on a wooden entertainment center.  
Andy started towards the short hallway that lead off the living room. I followed. He stopped in front of a door and opened it.  
"This will be your room," he said.  
It was a normal sized room. There was a small dresser in one corner and right across from it on the wall was a closet. The bed was in the middle on the wall on the other side of the room. A Black Veil Brides poster hung on the wall, above the window right across the room from the door. The bedding was black with white sheets. I threw my bags on the floor next to the bed and walked over to where Andy stood in the door way.  
"Is this okay?" he asked.  
"It is way better than the white-ness of hotel rooms," I said.  
We walked over to the room across from mine. The door was slightly open and I could see the same set up as mine but a little messier. I t was obviously the master bedroom. "This is my room," he said, opening the door a bit more. The room was bigger than mine and had a bathroom. He closed the door and pointed to the door next to mine.  
"That is Ashley's room," he said then pointed to the door next to his, "And that is the bathroom." He pointed to the door next to mine. We walked back towards the living room but instead of taking a right we took a left.  
"This is our practice room," he said. The room was two bedrooms put together. The instruments were set up like they were on stage. Another leather couch covered one wall and a table sat in the corner covered with papers and pencils. He walked through to the other side of the room and I followed. There was a doorway but no door.  
"This is the kitchen," he said. There were all the kitchen things you would see in a normal kitchen. On the left on the other side of the room was a slider door leading outside. We walked over to the other side of the room and into a dining room. There was a hallway on one side but other than that the room was pretty much empty except for eight chairs and a table. He pointed to the hallway.  
"Back there is Jinxx, Jake, and CC's rooms along with another bathroom. The only places you haven't seen is the back-yard and garage," he said. Right then Ashley walked in the dining-room and asked "Did you finish the tour?"  
"Yeah," Andy said.  
"Then can we go get some food?" Ashley asked.  
"Do you guys have any here?" I asked.  
"I don't know. You can check if you want," Ashley said.  
I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, the blast of cold air feeling good. I grabbed the milk and check the expiration date. It was expired. I put it on the counter and grabbed the next thing which was cheese and was expired. I went through the rest of the fridge and found most things either expired or not good anymore.  
"We are going shopping, go get the others," I said shutting the fridge.  
After everyone was rounded up, CC and Jake went to the garage and pulled out a car. I had grabbed a piece of paper and was now writing down food options.  
"Okay. So we need eggs, flour, sugar, salt, pepper, some sort of meat, bread, butter, canned foods like corn and green beans, macaroni, pasta, tomatoes, fruit of some sort. Anything else?" I asked looking up from the paper.  
"Tacos," CC said.  
"Pizza," Jake said walking in.  
"Is the car ready?" I asked.  
"Van not a car, but yes it is," he said.  
"Then let's go," I said.  
We went outside and got into a black van. I took the driver's seat when Ashley handed me the keys. "Where is the nearest grocery store?" I asked and pulled out of the drive way. There wasn't any other traffic this early except for the random car every now and then heading the opposite way.  
"Take a left," CC said from the passenger's seat, "Then on the first road you see take a right then follow that road until you see the store."  
"Isn't there a Burger King across from the store?" Jinxx asked.  
"No more junk food," I said. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them to Ashley. I got out and started towards the front door.  
I went through the aisles and eventually gave them the list and said "Split up and find things on the list."  
While Andy, CC, and Jinxx headed back the way we came and Ashley and Jake went the other, I went to collect the stuff you needed for chocolate chip cookies. I had memorized my mom's recipe when I was nine and had changed a few things to make it better. I walked to the aisles and grabbed the ingredients.  
Out of nowhere Ashley and Andy popped in front of me. I jumped and dropped the bag of chocolate chips I had been looking at. "Don't do that!" I yelled when they started laughing and picked up the bag of chocolate. Everyone around us stared but they kept on laughing.  
"That isn't funny," I muttered as I walked passed them to get to the cart. Jake, Jinxx, and CC all stood around the cart and were laughing hard. I pushed pass them and put the stuff into the cart doing a quick scan and saw that most of the stuff was in the cart. I pushed the cart and called back to them, "Are you coming?"  
When we got to the check-out Ashley and Jake were still joking around about scaring me.  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Ashley asked Jake.  
"It was hilarious," he answered. I rolled my eyes. Andy seeing me roll my eyes went back there and said, "She was grabbing chocolate chips so shut your mouth or she might put them back."  
I couldn't help but feel gratitude and something that I couldn't identify. I stepped forward and started to throw stuff onto the counter.  
"Paper or plastic?" the lady asked. She kept eyeing the boys like they were about to explode or something.  
"Paper and they are just part of a band," I said gesturing to them as they stood around.  
"Oh really, what band?" she asked relaxing and started to check items out quicker.  
"Black Veil Brides," I answered.  
She went quiet after that and I wasn't sure what for. I watched the number go up and up and finally landing on a number. I fished out my credit card and was about to swipe it when Andy came over and swiped one of his own. He typed in the pin and looked at me. I shied under his gaze in the inside but on the outside I met his gaze unflinchingly.  
"Excuse me," Ashley muttered as he pushed past us. I followed him and the rest of the band and the person with the bags followed me. We got to the van and Andy and I piled the groceries in while CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley got in. I was humming Lost it All when he spoke.  
"So, you memorized Lost it all," he said grabbing a bag from me.  
"Yeah."

"I ruled the world with these hands,  
I shook the heavens to the ground,  
I laid the gods to rest,  
I held the key to the kingdom lions,  
Guarding castle walls,  
Hail to the king of death" he sang.

"Then I lost it all, dead and broken  
My, back's against the wall  
Cut me open  
I'm just trying to breathe,  
Just trying to figure out  
Because I built these walls to watch  
Them crumbling down  
I said, then I lost it all  
Who can save me now?" he sang on.

"I stood above another war  
Another jewel upon the crown  
I was the fear of men  
But I was blind, I coul-"  
"Hurry up!" Ashley called, cutting him off.  
Andy smiled and I blushed deeply. "I can't believe this is happening," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the last bag and put on top of all the others. Ashley was driving and Jake called shot gun so I sat I the back and Andy sat beside me.  
"What took you so long?" Jake asked.  
"Did you see how many bags we had?" I asked, leaning forward.  
"Yeah, but we heard you talking," Ashley said.  
"You can't expect me to not talk. I am staying with my favorite band," I answered.  
Jinxx and CC were talking quietly and Jake and Ashley were arguing again. I stared out the window and watched the trees flash past. We pulled into the drive way and everyone got out and grabbed bags. We made our way to the kitchen and I started unpacking bags while they made a couple more trips after about the third time they came in and helped me unpack. After about twenty minutes everything was unpacked they dispersed but I stayed in the kitchen. I grabbed the broom sitting in a corner and swept the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" Andy asked when he walked in. His war paint was washed off so I assumed that that was what he was doing.  
"Sweeping," I answered, keeping the same strokes.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because it needed it," I said.  
He came over and grabbed the broom. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Sweeping," he answered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because it needed it," he answered, smirking.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really."  
"Fine."  
I walked over to the counter and pulled out the stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. I started to make chocolate chip cookies.  
"What you making?" Ashley asked walking in. He had washed off his war paint like Andy.  
"Chocolate chip cookies," I answered.  
"Where's the recipe?" he asked.  
"In my brain," I said. I grabbed the chocolate chips and poured them in.  
"You memorized the recipe?" Andy asked.  
"Yep," I handed the bowl to Ashley, "Can you stir this?"  
"How hard can it be?" he asked. I grabbed the pan and started greasing it. After I was finished I turned back to Ashley to see him dipping his figure into the bowl. I smacked his hand away and dipped my finger in and licked it.  
"Hey! Why can't I have some?" he asked.  
"Because," I answered.  
"Because why?" he asked.  
"I don't know," I answered.  
"You don't know?" he asked.  
"Yep."  
Ashley opened his mouth but Andy cut in. "Give up Ashley, she's too stubborn.  
I grabbed a spoon and measured out a spoon full of batter and lined it up in the corner of the pan. I did this again and again until I had a four by three pan of cookies. I popped them in the oven and set the timer for ten minutes. I set the bowl aside and cleaned up everything but the bowl and spoon. Andy came over and helped me wash the utensils. The timer went off and I grabbed the cookies. Jake and CC walked in from their rooms.  
"What is that wonderful smell?" CC asked.  
"Home made chocolate cookies from scratch," Andy answered.  
"Mmmmm. Looks yummy," Jake said and went to dip his finger in the batter. I smacked his hand.  
"Ow!" he said.  
"Haha!" Ashley said.  
"The same thing happened to you," Andy said.  
"It's funnier when it happens to someone else" Ashley said.  
"That is actually true," I said. I grabbed a spatchula and a plate and started to shovel the cookies off the pan and on to the plate. After that I used most of the rest of the batter to make another batch. I grabbed five spoons and put some of the rest of the batter on to each of them; then I used the fork I had been using to make the cookies and scraped the bowl clean. I handed a spoon to each of them and licked the fork.  
"Thanks," Andy said.  
I put the pan into the oven and set the timer to ten minutes again. I put the bowl into the sink and turned the water on. After it was about half full I grabbed the rag and washed it. I put it into the dry rack and turned around.  
"How old were you when you got disowned?" Jake asked.  
"I was fourteen," I answered quietly.  
"Fourteen?!" Ashley asked.  
I looked away from them and looked out the window.  
"It must have been hard," Andy said.  
"You can put it that way," I said. I looked into his blue eyes and felt that weird emotion. I gulped some air and looked the other way.  
"Were you put in the orphanage." Jinxx asked.  
"No. I think they filled me as a runaway or something," I said.  
"How are you here right now? Didn't you say you went to college in Britain?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I moved into Hopkins, got a job and finished high school. I was only in eighth grade and I worked up to four jobs at a time and made enough money. I also got a four point oh and got a scholarship that helped a bit."  
"Jeeze, and you did this all without a parent?" CC said.  
"Yep. Guess that really makes me an outcast," I said.  
"I don't think I could do it," Ashley said.  
The timer went off and I grabbed the tray. After I finished piling the cookies on to the plate and set them on the counter. "We each can have four," I said doing the math quickly.  
"We can have them now?" Jake asked. I nodded.  
"Best breakfast ever!" Jinxx said.  
"Dig in," I called walking towards my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I grabbed "Switched" by Amanda Hockings and went outside. I sat down in the middle of the grass in their back yard and started to read. I heard the door open and close then someone was sitting next to me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Andy. He had a note book with him and was writing in it. I heard him whispering a song softly under his breath.

"New song?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"What's song is it?" I asked.

"Lost it All," he answered.

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"You got me thinking about it," he said, looking up. His hair fell slightly in his eyes, the black looking almost purple in the sun. I looked away; my eyes finally settling on the grass in front of me. I started to rip the grass out of the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something."

"When is your next concert?" I asked.

"Well it's towards the end of fall and we usually don't do concerts in the winter," he said, still staring at me.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and set the book down next to me but kept ripping the grass.

"What is your favorite song?" he asked.

"Either Resurrect the Sun or Lost it All," I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Resurrect the Sun because you all did really good in that one and the tune of it is catchy. Lost it All because one: your voice is beautiful in that song to me and two: it pretty much sums up my life."

"You think my voice is _beautiful_?" he asked.

I blushed deeply and said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"That is a first. Can I tell Ashley?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed and hit him on the arm.

"I won't. I won't."

"You better not."

He started laughing. I sighed and lay down. I stared up at the clouds and asked, "Do you see that lion?"

He lay down next to me and looked up, "Where?" he asked.

"There," I said and pointed to the lion shaped cloud. He looked where I was pointing and I searched for another animal in the clouds. "See the zebra?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

We lay there, shoulder to shoulder, and watched the clouds change shapes. After a minute I heard the door open and close.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

I sat up and said, "Watching the clouds. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to Andy," he said.

"Okay," I said and got up. I walked to the door and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the last of the cookies and went to the dining room. CC was sitting at the table playing cards with Jake and Jinxx.

"Can I play?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Sure," he said and passed me some cards. I stuck a cookie in my mouth and looked at my cards.

I bit into the cookie and set it off to the side. I laid down what I had, immediately picking up what game we were playing. Jake went next and then Jinxx. CC went after Jinxx. I was winning when Andy walked in.

"Whatcha playing?" Andy asked.

"She beating us at Rummy," Jake said.

"No way," he said sitting next to me.

"Just look," CC said.

He scanned the table and then said, "You could say that she is beating you, or you could say that she is the best f***ing player."

I allowed myself a small smile and lay own the rest of my cards down and took another bite of my cookie. Ashley walked in and said, "I believe this is yours." He held out my book.

"Oh, thanks," I said and grabbed the book.

"Game over," CC said. I grabbed my cards and went to count them, "Don't even bother, we all know you won."

"What does she win?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," CC said.

"Another cookie?" Jake asked.

"No, it has to be something special," Ashley said.

"She told me her favorite song is Lost it All," Andy said.

"Let's play it for her," Jinxx said.

"It was just a game. I don't have to win anything," I said.

"Yes, you do. No one has beaten me at Rummy," CC said.

"Come on," Ashley said. Everyone got up and went into the practice room. I sat there and stared after them and Andy still sat beside me.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Invite random girls over?"

"No we don't and you're not random."

"How am I not random?"

"You got disowned."

"Come on!" CC called form the other room.

I got up and walked into the practice room. Andy followed me and I sat down on the couch. Andy grabbed the mic and Jinxx stated to play the piano. Andy started to sing.

"I ruled the world with these hands,

I shook the heavens to the ground,

I laid the gods to rest,

I held the key to the kingdom lions,

Guarding castle walls,

Hail to the king of death" he sang.

"Then I lost it all, dead and broken

My, backs against the wall

Cut me open

I'm just trying to breathe,

Just trying to figure out

Because I built these walls to watch

Them crumbling down

I said, then I lost it all

Who can save me now?" he sang on.

"I stood above another war

Another jewel upon the crown

I was the fear of men

But I was blind, I couldn't see,

The world there in front of me,

But now, I can." I was totally fan-girling.

"Because I've lost it all, dead and broken

My, backs against the wall

Cut me open

I'm just trying to breathe,

Just trying to figure out

Because I built these walls to watch

Them crumbling down

I said, then I lost it all

Who can save me now?" he sang on his eyes never leaving mine.

"I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all

Fall down sometimes?"

"I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all

Fall down sometimes?"

"I believe that we all fall down sometimes," he finished the song.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. "Is this really happening?" I asked myself. I felt the couch dip down next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Andy sitting there with a water bottle. He took a drink before asking. "Why?"

"Because I went from being a disowned outcast to staying with the best band on earth and it is just even more unbelievable when they sing your favorite song and you are the only one in the room besides them," I said lifting my head to look at him, "It is even harder to believe that you want me here. I mean you guys are my idol and I am one out of all of your fans. I haven't been to one of you concerts till last year. I was disowned and not wanted anywhere suddenly my hero's say that they want to have me over for six months." I shut my mouth realizing that I was ranting. I pulled my gaze away from them and stared at my converse.

"Being an outcast isn't that bad," CC said.

"When you are the outcast of the outcasts it is," I said.

No one seemed to have a comment on that. I looked up and saw that they were all looking at me. I got up from the uncomfortable silence and walked to my room. I plopped down onto the bed and rolled over so I had my face buried into my pillow. I breathed deeply and wrapped my arms around my head. I breathed in again and closed my eyes.

XXXX

_I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and rustled through the food. Dad walked in and looked at me._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"Getting something to eat," I said._

_"I bought the food," he said._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, straightening up so I could see him face to face._

_"Just letting you know that I give you a roof over your head and food. I think I deserve a little respect."_

_"You're still mad about that?" _

_"I deserve respect, missy."_

_"I can't believe this."_

_"And if you can't be grateful that I give you everything you need and more, you can get out."_

_"You know what? Fine. You won't ever see me again."_

_"That sounds good. Your moms mad at you too. And you are a disrespectful daughter who takes everything we have done for you for granted. I disown you!" he yelled the last part since I had been trying to talk over him._

_I went to my room and grabbed my favorite backpack. I grabbed my I-pod and put it in the side pocket. I stepped over to my closet. "Don't you grab anything we bought for you!" Dad called from the hall. "Wouldn't want it anyway!" I yelled back. I went through my closet and grabbed anything I had bought. I went to my dresser and did the same. I grabbed my school backpack and my leather jacket. I noticed that I still was in my pj's so I quickly changed. After I was done I slipped on the leather jacket and walked into the hallway. I swung the bag with all my clothes over my shoulder. Izzah walked out of his room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily._

_"Where you going, Daire?" he asked._

_I crouched down, "I'm going away for a bit," I said._

_"You are coming back, right?" he asked._

_"Izzah, when you get older I will come back. I promise," I said and held out my fist, "Bro promise."_

_"But I don't want you to go!" he wailed._

_"Dad and Mum told me to."_

_"You stay or I will never get older."_

_"Well, then I can't ever come back." I stood up and went to the front door._

_"Daire!" Izzah yelled._

_I turned towards him. He ran down the hall and wrapped his arms around my waist. I bent down and hugged him. "I _will_ be back," I whispered and let go, trying to hide my tears._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: I changed a couple things while typing this. One: Daire is only staying with them for a month. Oh, I guess that was only one thing. Hope you like it! By the way, if you didn't read my last note, I finished! I am just procrastinating typing and I am really slow. But I am working on the sequel; Days are Numbered.**

I woke up with tears running down my face. I rubbed my face and sat up. The room was bright with late afternoon light. I stood up and blinked. My leather jacket was in the duffel bag. I thought about going to grab it but decided against it. It would bring back way too many memories. I looked at the alarm clock that sat on the dresser. Its red lights said it was 4:48.

I sighed and walked to the door. I don't remember closing it, someone must have stopped by while I was sleeping. I opened the door and walked out into the living room. The band was sitting on the couches, talking and joking around.

"Do you guys want dinner?" I asked.

"We didn't invite you over to be our maid. We can order a pizza," Andy said.

"No point. We have food and she can actually cook based on those cookies," CC said.

"It really is alright," I said to Andy.

"Let's just get Taco Bell on the way," Jinxx said.

"'The way'?" I asked.

"We got a call asking if we could do a last minute concert," Jake answered.

"Really. Where at?"

"I will have to call Jim."

"K, so do you want me to cook?"

"Why don't we stop at that one place on the highway? It is on the way," CC said.

Ashley walked in, "Hey! She's alive!" he yelled. He looked at us and sighed, "What?"

"We have another concert to do," Andy said.

"Really. Where at?" he asked.

"I still have to call Jim," Jake said.

"K, then let's get going," Andy said.

XXXX

We turned off the highway to a small diner.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A place where you eat food," Jake answered.

"Ha-ha. Very-"

"Just come on," Andy cut me off.

I followed him into the diner. As soon as we got in the waiter came over.

"How many?" he asked.

"Six," Andy said.

"Um…" the waiter said a he scanned the room, "Is two booths okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Andy said.

The waiter led us to two booths side by side. CC and Jinxx sat in one while Jake and Ashley sat in the other. I went to sit with CC but Ashley said, "Come sit with us."

"Why would she do that? Her favorite is obviously me," CC said and smiled charmingly.

I smiled back, "Actually if any of you were my favorite, it would be all of you."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"All of you. You wouldn't be 'Black Veil Brides' if one of you were missing," I said, "I think I am going to sit with Jake because I want to know where we are going."

I went over and sat beside Jake. I picked up a menu and flipped to the second page. Andy sat down across from me and picked up a menu. After deciding on what I was going to have, I set the menu down and turned to Jake.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"The Allegan County Fair in Michigan," he said.

I tensed up. Sensing my tension, Andy looked up from his menu. He met my eyes and asked "What's wrong?"

Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and CC took notice in what was happening. I tried to relax a little and said as calmly as possible, "Nothing."

"Liar," Andy said.

I glared at him and said, "I said nothing."

"He's right. You are lying," Ashley said.

Right then the waiter showed up. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

We all told him what we wanted. After he walked off Andy looked at me and asked, "So, what's up with Allegan?"

I sighed and leaned back then buried my face in my hands. I took a deep breath and said, "That's where I used to live."

"I didn't see that coming," Jinxx said.

"Yeah and you know and see everything since when?" CC asked.

They continued to argue. I opened my eyes and met Andy's gaze.

"We can cancel," he said.

"Don't. I will deal with it."

The waiter came and gave us our food. I ate without talking. Afterwards I asked, "So, how are we getting there?"

"We are going to fly," Jake said.

I gulped down some water and almost choked. "Flying? Like as in a plane? Like hundreds of miles in the air?" I asked once I could speak.

"Is the amazing… wow I never figured out what your name was," Ashley said.

I almost choked on water again this time from laughter.

"What's her name might die before we figure it out," CC said. I laughed and choked again.

"Her name is Daire," Andy said.

I looked at him, "How do you know?"

"The check," he said and shrugged.

"Andy, you really need to tell us these kinds of things," Ashley said.

"I kinda figured you guys would know," Andy shot back.

"So, you're afraid of heights," CC said as they continued to bicker.

"Yeah."

"They aren't that bad."

Andy and Ashley were still bickering when the waiter came for our checks.

"Do you guys want separate checks?" he asked.

"Put mine on a different one. You'll have to ask the rest of the guys though."

"All one big check including hers," Andy said.

I sighed. "I can pay for my own."

"You're staying with us and I pay for everyone," he said.

I looked at the waiter, "Put mine on a separate check."

"Is that ok with everyone?" he asked.

"Yes," I said before Andy could open his mouth.

The waiter walked away and Andy stared at me. I grabbed my straw wrapper and started ripping it up into small pieces and putting them into a pile. The waiter came over and handed me a check and told me to pay at the front counter. I looked at my check and just rounded it off to the nearest five. I walked up to the counter and handed the cashier the money.

"Was everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She finished ringing me up and told me to have a good day. I waited for the band as she rung them up. Andy handed Ashley the keys and we walked back to the bus.

XXXX

We got on the plane about an hour and a half later. I sat between CC and Jinxx while they quizzed me.

"You have a five litter jar and a three litter jar. You need two litters of water. How do you get this?" I asked them remembering the eighth grade M.E.A.P.'s. CC sighed dramatically and leaned back.

"I have no clue," Jinxx said.

"You give up?" I asked and looked at them.

"I do! How 'bout you, Jinxx?" CC asked, acting flakily enthusiastic.

"Of course I do! What's the answer?" Jinxx asked using the same sarcastic tone.

"Fill the five litter jar up then pour the water into the three litter jar. What's left in the five litter jar is two litters," I told them.

"Damn! You're smart. Isn't she smart, Jinxx?" CC said.

"It was on the M.E.A.P.'s," I said.

"The what?" Jinxx asked, now utterly confused.

"The question was on the Michigan Assessment Papers or something like that. In Florida they're called F.C.A.T.'s."

"Still the smartest person on the face of the Earth," CC said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

We got off at the Grand Rapids Airport. We rented a car and drove to the Allegan County Fair where they were going to play tomorrow.

"The concert isn't until tomorrow," Jake said.

"So we need a place to stay," CC said.

"Daire, you used to live here. Where should we stay?" Ashley asked.

"When I was younger we would always stay at a hotel in Saugatuck and Grand Rapids. I am pretty sure we could find one near the grounds," I said, "One sec. I will look it up." I grabbed my I-pod and looked for hotels in Allegan and clicked on the one that was nearest to the fair grounds. "There's one a couple miles away," I said.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Yep. Take a right on the third rode you see," I said.

We drove on and I gave him the rest of the directions. About fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of a hotel.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked in a fake cheery voice.

"How many beds are in your biggest room?" I asked.

"Two," she said.

I turned to the guys. "You guys want two rooms and two people sleep on the floor? Or three rooms?" I asked.

Everyone called out at the same time and I sighed. Andy stepped up to the counter and smiled charmingly at the girl. "Two rooms for two nights," he said.

"So, what brings you to the mitten?" she asked while she rang us up.

"The fair," Andy said.

"Oh, really? I am going tomorrow," she said, leaning forward and propping her face up on her hands in a way that was supposed to be attractive.

"Yeah? I'll look for you at our concert."

"You are part of a band?"

"Yeah. Black Veil Brides. Maybe you've heard of us?" he said and leaned forward to be more obvious that he was interested when it was obvious enough.

"God, Andy. Can you stop flirting so I can eat?" Jake said.

I laughed, "Maybe we can go to a Pizza Hut _once Andy gets the keys_ and we drop off our bags."

"Are you part of the band?" she asked while she finished ringing us up and grabbed the keys.

"No, I am their parasite for the month," I said.

She handed me the keys and looked at Andy. "I'll see you at your concert," she said flirtatiously.

I grabbed Andy's wrist before he could respond and dragged him to the elevator.

"I am gonna take the stairs. You guys figure out where you are going to sleep," I said as they waited for the elevator.

"Why?" CC asked.

"I don't like elevators," I said.

"'K. Whatever," Andy said and got onto the elevator.

I handed a key to CC and started for the stairs. I walked up to level C and found Andy and Ashley waiting for me.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I said.

"Already called it," Ashley said and we made it to our door.

Andy P.O.V.

Daire dropped off her bags in the room and grabbed a leather jacket from her bag which she put on. I saw Ashley's jaw drop. She looked amazing in that jacket.

"What?" she asked when she saw us staring.

"Where did you get that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't remember," she lied, "I have had it since I was fourteen. Why?"

"I suggest you wear it more often," he said.

"Okaaaaaaay…" she said dragging out the word in confusion.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Hurry up!" the person on the other side yelled.

I watched as Daire opened the door and started talking to CC, Jake, and Jinxx who were waiting.

XXXX (p.s. osterhouse, it is symmetrical for it has eight lines.)

Daire P.O.V.

"Where is the Pizza Hut?" Jake asked for the fifth time in the past three minutes.

"Jake, it is two minutes away. Now would you please shut your mouth and enjoy the scenery before I slam you face into the car windshield?" I asked.

He shut his mouth and looked out the window while Ashley and Jinxx laughed. Not a minute later I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. We went in and got our seats. We discussed the pizza we were going to get and then ordered a large pizza with pepperoni, extra bacon, ham, and pineapple. After it came I waited for everyone to get what they wanted at the moment despite Andy's 'ladies first' comment. I grabbed a piece and dropped it on my plate and looked at Jakes plate which had five pieces stacked on top of each other.

"What?" he asked.

I pointed at his plate and took a bite of mine.

"Don't judge. I love pizza,"

"I'm not. I was just thinking that we might need another pizza."

"Do they have pizza in Britain?" Ash asked.

"Haven't the foggiest. They do have lots of crumpets and tea though. Not to mention the fish and crisp sandwiches," I said unleashing the heavy British accent that had faded over the past year.

"'Haven't the foggiest'? Where did you get that?" Ashley asked.

"I have no clue," I grabbed my drink and was surprised when it was empty, "What in the bloody hell happened to my water?"

Andy actually laughed at that. I felt myself blush and I looked down at my plate, suddenly finding in an interest in my napkin.

"So Daire, what did you go to college for?" Ashley asked.

"Video game graphic designer," I said glad for the change in conversation.

"You went all the way to Britain for that?" Jinxx asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was running away from my problems," I said simply. I went to grab another piece of pizza but the pan was empty. I looked at Jake accusingly.

"Did you really eat that all?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can we get another?" he asked.

"We have to. I'm still hungry," I said and waved the waiter over, "Can we get another pizza?"

"Yeah. Do you want another water?" she asked.

I nodded and she walked away. I turned back to the conversation the Jinxx and I were having.

XXXX

Andy, Ashley and I walked back to our room a couple hours later. I grabbed my I-pod and checked the time.

I sighed and Ashley asked me what's wrong.

"I'm going to bed," I said after I told him what time it was. I grabbed my headphones and turned on my music only to have the device say 'low battery' and shut down. I threw it on the charger and crawled into the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
